Unbreakable Machine-Doll Light Novel Volume 01/Chapter 1
The Unbreakable Machine-Doll Light Novel Volume 1 Chapter 1, One Who Hunts Dragons, is the first chapter of the first volume of the Unbreakable Machine-Doll light novel series. It begins with Akabane Raishin challenging Charlotte Belew into a battle to take her entry qualification to the Night Party, after being hinted by Kimberly of it, to be able to enter the Night Party and spy on the latest Machinart developed by major world powers. Compendium During a lunch break, on Main Street, the crowd of students, frightened, opened a path for Charlotte who was approaching with Sigmund, resting on top of her cap. Sigmund and Charlotte had their usual banter until Sigmund suddenly notices and points out ahead on Raishin and Yaya who were standing in the middle of the opened path awaiting Charlotte. Raishin then taunted Charlotte into a fight. Two days prior, evening, in the dim hallway of the Central Auditorium, Raishin was disappointed after receiving his transfer admission test results. Kimberly suddenly interposed and introduced herself, gave Raishin some advise, and then started walking away when Raishin stopped her to consult on another way to enter the Night Party. Because of Raishin's persistence, Kimberly hinted him of another way then finally left. Charlotte and Raishin continued their teasing exchange. Charlotte then became irritated at Raishin and instructed Sigmund of crushing him. At that instant, Sigmund transformed into his huge original form. Raishin and Yaya suddenly sensed an approaching iron ball and evaded it. The iron ball continued its trajectory, charging towards Sigmund who swat the ball away. Armored Knight, Barefooted Girl, Six-legged Beast, Undine, Jack Frost, and Harpy attacked Sigmund successively, cornering him, and then Golem finally immobilizing him. The iron ball next charged at him, but Yaya caught it before it hit him. The group's leader then stepped out and offered Raishin a proposal, but Raishin swiftly refused and then commanded Yaya to attack. Yaya kicked Golem away, enabling Sigmund to move freely again. Raishin then explained his plan to Charlotte when Witch suddenly fired a fireball at him, but Yaya had covered him, both appearing completely unharmed. Raishin commanded Yaya and she then burst forward and kicked Witch’s jaw. The group's leader, becoming desperate, commanded his group to attack Raishin instead. Armored Knight and Golem attacked Raishin, but Raishin dodged their attacks and then used Kouen Juuniketsu on Yaya. Yaya kicked Golem, causing it to crash into Armored Knight, and then dashed into the enemy's midst. Raishin followed closely after her, and together with her, attacked the group's automata in Conjunction Battle Formation, drawing the group's attention to him. Charlotte waited for their automata to line up in a row and then had Sigmund launch Luster Cannon, hitting them. The group, defeated, retrieved their automata and scurried away. Charlotte was then about to continue her fight with Raishin, but Raishin, after staring at Sigmund's condition, declined her then threw a smoke bomb and ran off, along with Yaya, a considerable distance away from her. Past midnight, in a grove of trees hidden from any sight at the outskirts of a garden inside the campus, an automaton wordlessly devoured another automaton with great gusto, ripping out its magic circuit. Adapted To The ''Unbreakable Machine-Doll'' light novel volume 1 chapter 1 was adapted into the first, second, and third chapters of the first volume of the manga and the last half, except for the last two minutes, of the first episode of the anime. Major Events * Akabane Raishin takes the transfer admission test, and after, receives the ranking of the 1235th position out of 1236. * Akabane Raishin challenges Charlotte Belew into a battle. * The Ten Benchwarmers attack Charlotte Belew who, together with Akabane Raishin, defeats the Ten Benchwarmers. * Eliza victimizes Morning Star Wielder. Characters In order of appearance: * Akabane Raishin * Yaya New Characters * Charlotte Belew * Sigmund * Kimberly * Morning Star Wielder * Armored Knight * Barefooted Girl * Six-legged Beast * Undine * Harpy * Jack Frost * Golem * Ten Benchwarmers' Leader * Gray-haired Boy * White Robed Automaton * Witch * Dark Brown-haired Boy * Eliza (silhouette) Abilities * Fuurinkazan - Akabane Raishin New Abilities * Mass Regulator - Sigmund * Jet Water Spear - Undine * Icy Blast - Jack Frost * Gale - Harpy * Fireball - Witch * Fuurinkazan - Akabane Raishin ** Kouen Juuniketsu - Akabane Raishin * Luster Cannon - Sigmund Magic Circuits * Kongouriki - Yaya New Magic Circuits * Gram - Sigmund * Unnamed magic circuit - Six-legged Beast * Unnamed magic circuit - Barefooted Girl * Unknown magic circuit - Armored Knight * Unnamed magic circuit - Undine * Unnamed magic circuit - Jack Frost * Unnamed magic circuit - Harpy * Unnamed magic circuit - Golem * Unnamed magic circuit - Morning Star Wielder * Unnamed magic circuit - Witch * Predator - Eliza Factions and Organizations * Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart New Factions and Organizations * Night Party Executive Committee * Ten Benchwarmers Locations * Liverpool ** Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart New Locations * Liverpool ** Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart *** Main Street *** Central Auditorium *** Tortoise Dormitory Terminologies * Automaton * Wiseman * Night Party * Puppeteer * Machinart New Terminologies * Rounds * Karyuusai Brand * Magic Art * Machine Physics * Entry Qualification * Magic Circuit * Magic Energy * Night Party Rules Foreshadow * The epithet of Hinowa, "Izanagi Style's Princess", was mentioned among the buzzing of the crowd of students after mistaking Raishin for her. She only appeared later on in volume 7 of the light novel. Trivia Refer Back Cultural References * Raishin announced his next course of action to Yaya, using '|桃太郎|Momotarō}}, a popular hero from the , as a personification for his plan. * Charlotte referred having seen Yaya's attire in an '|浮世絵|Ukiyoe}}, a genre of paintings and woodblock prints that flourished in Japan during the 17th to the 19th centuries. * It was mentioned that the size of Raishin's bedroom in Tortoise Dormitory is 12 jou, the size being measured in , a unit of measurement to measure length from the traditional Japanese system of measurement, , which is equivalent to 36.36 meters. Unanswered Questions * What is Kouen Juuniketsu? * Who was the automaton devouring another automaton? * Who was the automaton being devoured by the automaton? Note # In the chapter's first part, during Sigmund and Charlotte's banter, Charlotte used the , a flowering parasitic plant that looks and smells like rotting flesh and emits a foul odor that attracts insects such as flies, as a metaphor for her retort to Sigmund's argument of her being unpopular. Quotes Link Category:Light Novel Chapters